Happy Birthday, Sasuke
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru. It's Sasuke's birthday, but he's in a bad mood. Will Naruto's 'special suprise' brighten the birthday boy's day? Contains yaoi, lemon, dirty talk and a girly uke Naruto. Rated M.


**Rated M**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto**

**Contains: Girly Uke/Yaoi/Bad Language/Sex**

**Romance/Humour**

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**"Happy Birthday, Sasuke"  
**

Naruto stood in the small bathroom facing the mirror. He was wearing nothing but his small briefs. He ran his hands down his sides, while watching himself in the mirror as he did this. A deep shade of scarlet gently brushed across his cheeks. He looked back at himself; this is how he looked to Sasuke. A petite and slim body almost like a girl, no wonder he always made Naruto try on these kinky maid dresses and nurse uniforms.

He looked back to the frilly short maid outfit that was hanging on a coat hanger hanging off the metal bar that held the shower curtains up on the shower. He grabbed it, slowly pulling it up over his head feeling it as it slid down his arms and body. Good thing it didn't have a zip, at the back like some of the other outfits he'd tried on. He did the buttons at the front, gently tying a loose ribbon at his neck around the frills. He took the knee high socks that he had laid on the toilet seat, he picked them up and sat on the toilet seat pulling them over his toes and up his legs. He looked at his legs and gently rubbed them, his legs had no hair on them whatsoever. They were smooth and soft just like a woman's, his legs were also very slim too like that of a woman's.

God how he hated how much he resembled a woman. Was that why Sasuke liked him? Because he looked like a girl, and was the only person in school that didn't throw themselves on him? He shook his head, shaking all those thoughts away. No. He reminded himself, Sasuke loved him because he was him, and he loved Naruto even though he was a guy.

He stood up and examined his appearance, god he looked like such a girl. His flat straight bangs swept to the side with a red bobby pin and a frilly maid head dress. He blushed and giggled to himself as he glanced at his appearance turning to the side, admiring himself in many different angles. He hoped Sasuke would appreciate the effort he went through for him, he heard the door open. Sasuke was home from his Saturday study class; Naruto quickly wriggled out of his briefs, and kicked them to a corner in the bathroom. He had a little present for Sasuke today.

He tip toed out of the bathroom, across their room and peeked behind the door less frame to see Sasuke, his arms stretched out behind him as he lay on the couch. Today was Sasuke's birthday, Naruto remembered. He purposely acted like he forgot not paying much attention to Sasuke in the morning acting like it was a normal Saturday morning, but refused to give Sasuke his normal morning suck off sessions.

He sneaked across the wooden floor making his way to the couch, Sasuke had his eyes shut tight as he lay across the couch. He didn't bother to greet Naruto or bother to acknowledge his presence, obviously still pissed off at Naruto for the morning incident.

Naruto smiled smugly to himself he'd soon forget about that after what he was going to get. He obviously didn't look in the fridge when he came in, good, Naruto thought to himself. He walked across the room into their open kitchen, opened the fridge door and pulled out a delicious looking cake. It was rather small, a pink base, covered in white frosting, and whipped cream, topped with fresh iced strawberries. Naruto licked his lips and took his finger sliding it across the whipped cream and icing then placing it between his lips sucking on his finger hard and then pulling it out so it made a slick, small 'pop' sound.

He then repeated the process but then gently smearing some of the whipped cream and icing on his lips and around the corners of his mouth, okay he was ready now. He just hoped Sasuke would be too.

He casually dropped the cake on the floor so that it made a splatter noise.

"Whoops." He said casually a smug smile on his face.

Sasuke sat up, reacting to the noise. "What have you done now, you idiot?" he looked at the cake lying on the floor crushed; Sasuke was a neat freak so he hated mess. It really pissed him off. His eyes grew with anger, he clenched his teeth. He looked at Naruto's feet, travelling his eyes up his body, his face relaxed and his mouth rather jaw dropped as he saw the knee high socks and frilly, short maid dress on Naruto.

"Oops if guess I made a bit of a mess," Naruto giggled.

Oh God. He looked so sexy but very cute standing there, two fingers in his mouth and whipped cream and icing smeared around them.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped.

"This was your birthday cake I had for you, but I, accidently, dropped it. Clumsy me." He said, in a teasingly cute and sexy way.

Sasuke got up from the couch and walked slowly to Naruto, Naruto stood there giggling. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist and pulled him into his.

"Ooft." Sasuke moaned, looking down at Naruto. His wrists together pushed up close to Sasuke's chest. He gave Sasuke an innocent and sweet smile.

"Sasuke, I'm messy. I have food all over my lips. Clean it off for me, please."

Sasuke did as Naruto asked. He ran his tongue over the corners of Naruto's mouth and then over his lips, Naruto parted his lips and stuck his tongue out playfully. Sasuke wrapped his lips around his tongue and began sucking gently on Naruto's tongue, applying his teeth down on it occasionally receiving a pleasured moan from Naruto.

Naruto rocked his head back and forth, as he started to fuck Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sucked harder onto Naruto's tongue almost sucking Naruto into him. Devouring him. Naruto let out moans rewarding Sasuke for his hard sucks.

Naruto took his hand down from Sasuke's chest and trailed them down his body and to his crotch. He grabbed at Sasuke's un-aroused member, rubbing it roughly with his hand. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's tongue and travelled his hands down grasping Naruto's firm butt cheeks as he spanked them.

"You're a naughty little maid. Look, you made an awful mess on the floor there." He said as him and Naruto's heads turned to look at the cake flattened on the floor. "I think, you, need to be punished for it." He whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, squeezing on his butt cheeks.

"Oh, go on. Punish my naughty little ass. Teach me my lesson, good and hard." He whimpered to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his cock twitch under Naruto's firm grasp.

Naruto looked up at him a devilish smirk on his face. "Looks like you're ready to give me my punishment now."

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the couch; Naruto pushed Sasuke down so that he plonked onto the cushions of their couch. He slowly crouched down on his knees keeping Sasuke's eyes locked with his,  
"But first I've got to be a good maid and do my job of Satisfying my customer, then you can punish my naughty ass." He said as he unbuttoned and unzipped Sasuke's trousers.

He undid the buttons on Sasuke's boxers; this came in handy as he didn't have to waste time pulling Sasuke's trousers off. He watched in pleasure as Sasuke large erection came into view; he licked his lips feeling his mouth wrap itself around the tip. He couldn't control himself. His body moved on its own, quickly getting to work on Sasuke.

He bobbed his head up and down fast on Sasuke's length, sucking him hard applying his teeth occasionally. Sasuke watched as the blonde sat contently between his legs sucking him off so hungrily, Sasuke ran his fingers against the blonde's face gently humming his name appreciatively.

Naruto slid one of his hands behind him as he started to rub and push his own fingers into his tight entrance. Sasuke watched as Naruto did this, his eyes sliding shut and his hand moving in and out of his ass. Naruto began to moan.

Naruto pulled his head off Sasuke's hard member, a trail of saliva leaving his lips that connected to Sasuke's red tip.

"Oh god, Sasuke, you taste you friggin' good." Naruto said softly, pressing soft kisses on Sasuke's hard erection.

"Hm. Thank you." Sasuke laughed, he laid his head back on the couch enjoying the feeling after having Naruto sucking hard on his tender cock.

He leant down to Naruto pulling the ribbon; it slid off easily falling down Naruto's chest on onto the floor. He unbuttoned the few buttons on the dress exposing Naruto's soft collar bones.

He pulled Naruto's arm, Naruto stood up and climbed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's bare erection rub up against his.

"You're not wearing any underwear Naruto!" he gasped. "You are such a kinky little slut."

Naruto giggled as he wrapped his hand around Sasuke's penis holding it and guiding it into his entrance.

"See Sasuke, I got it all ready for you." He hummed.

"Oh you're such a good boy," he hummed pressing his lips on Naruto's collar bones. "But I'm still going to have to punish you for earlier."

Sasuke felt his cock slide slowly in to Naruto, Naruto lifted himself up resting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Then slamming his butt back down so Sasuke's cock ran right into him reaching his prostate.

"Aaah, fuck!" Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke stretch right through him. "That's fucking tight, and so deep. Umm... I like it." He leant into Sasuke's ear and whispered, "Fuck me Sasuke."

Sasuke began thrusting into Naruto in this rather comfy position, the cushions bouncing beneath him as he slammed his hips into Naruto's tight ass that was resting comfortably on him.

Naruto leant forward wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and began moaning softly into his ear and whispering his name. He knew this turned Sasuke on, hearing Naruto say his name and letting out soft and seductive moans.

Sasuke's thrusts where soft and gentle, as he slowly pounded into Naruto. Naruto let out soft moans of pleasure as Sasuke fucked him nice and slow. It made a change from their usual way of sex, which was always fast and rough.

Sasuke groaned and stood up; Naruto quickly wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke carried him into their room. His cock still inside Naruto, he laid Naruto's back on their unmade bed, he was leaning over Naruto. Naruto's legs pushed back but wrapped around Sasuke's waist, Sasuke's hard member still firmly in his entrance.

Sasuke looked at the messy bed, "You didn't even bother to make the bed this morning when I left? God you are one lazy bastard."

"Hey! I was busy getting everything ready for you," he said, gently biting on his finger.

"That's not a good enough excuse; it would only take you two minutes to make the bed."

"Oh shut up and fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto wailed.

"You're such a needy little bitch." Sasuke said smirking as he thrust his hips hard into Naruto.

"Aaah, Sasuke! Yes! That's what I want, less talking and more fucking!"

Sasuke chuckled and slapped his hips hard into Naruto, Naruto threw his head back as his lungs let out a scream.

"Oh god Sasuke, yes." Naruto moaned.

He began thrusting his hips into Naruto's tight entrance, slowing it down occasionally just to tease Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted huskily, "Tell me how much you want it, how much you want me pounding into your tight little hole," thrusting his hips hard into him.

"Aaah!" Naruto moaned, "Fuck me Sasuke, and Fuck me so hard, and make me cum all over myself for you."

Sasuke leant forward nipping at Naruto neck, running his hands down to the edge of the frilly maid dress slipping his hands under them and wrapped his fingers around the blondes hard and long member pumping it harshly feeling the precum dribble out and onto his fingers.

He then began to rock his hips, rocking them hard into Naruto so that his sack slapped against Naruto's skin.

"How you like that Naruto? Me jerking you off while I fuck into you_, hard_?" He said panting, huskily with an unholy smirk plastered across his face.

"God Sasuke! Yes, fuck me, fuck me just like that!" he panted, grabbing onto the muffled sheets around him.

Sasuke smirked and groaned as he felt the tip of his cock hit right on Naruto's prostate. Naruto's body jerked back violently on the bed, his body jerking up and down as Sasuke continued to thrust himself deep and hard into Naruto.

"Oh...FUCK!" Naruto yelled, sweat droplets dripping down the side of his face. "H-Harder Sasuke, do it harder..."

"Isn't it already hard enough for your greedy little hole, Naruto? It already feels like your swallowing me whole." He panted, as he felt sweat drip down from his hair line. He pulled his hips back then thrust them hard into Naruto using all his strength.

Naruto screamed as he felt Sasuke thrust deep into him, deeper than he had ever been before. He felt his skin stretch.

"That hard enough for you?" he asked Naruto watching him shudder under him.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke, do it to me like that again." He moaned

Sasuke obeyed Naruto's requesting using all his strength as he thrust himself, deep and hard right into the core of Naruto's, now rather stretched but still tight greedy little hole.

"Oh yes Sasuke, oh god!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh Naruto, Aaah!" Sasauke groaned, closing his eyes tight as he pounded and thrusted into Naruto.

"God! Fuck! Shit! I think I'm gonna cum Sasuke!" he screamed, "Look at me Sasuke," he panted.

Sasuke flicked his eyes open and looked at Naruto, his big blue eyes staring at Sasuke's dark eyes.

His lips were parted, and his face was sweaty and flushed, his chest heaving. His hands were lying above his head holding tightly onto the messy of heap of sheets he'd been too lazy to even bother sorting out.

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto precum covered cock, pumping at it, helping him in the process.

"Oh god!" he moaned, as splatters of white over flowed out of his tip. "Sasuke keep pounding me!" he said pulling onto Sasuke's shoulders.

He pulled his hands away from Naruto's slick member and licked his fingers clean swallowing every last drop of cum savouring Naruto's sweet salty taste on his tongue as he gently rocked his hips into Naruto's.

"God you just love my hard dick in your ass don't you?" he said slapping his hips into Naruto's.

"Y-yeah I love it, I also love it in my dirty little mouth too." He panted.

"Do you now?" Sasuke said, a devilish and unholy grin smeared across his face.

"Yeah, god, Sasuke, cum all over me." His voice lusty.

"Ugh, you'd want that wouldn't you, you're such a dirty little cum slut who loves my dick shoved up your tight ass." He said huskily.

He pulled out of Naruto, and climbed on top of his stomach, Naruto lifted his head up off the sheets on the bead opening his mouth wide. Sasuke aimed his throbbing hard member and began pumping fiercely at it, as it ejaculated his cum out, spurting onto Naruto's maid outfit and on his face dripping down his chin and eventually reaching his mouth.

Naruto moaned as he closed his mouth swallowing down Sasuke's cum, feeling it slide down his throat. He licked his lips licking up every last drop of Sasuke's warm liquid.

He bent down licking his cum off Naruto's neck and chin, running his tongue onto Naruto's lips. Naruto parted his lips allowing Sasuke to slide his into his mouth. They kissed passionately. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck as he sat on top of him crushing his body under his heavy and ripped one.

Whispering into his ear "Happy birthday Sasuke."


End file.
